


Неизвестные переменные

by NancyMuck



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyMuck/pseuds/NancyMuck
Summary: Виктору нравится чувствовать лед под лезвиями коньков, нравится гладить мягкую шерстку своей собаки и еще ему правда нравится Юри Кацуки.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the discovery of yuuri (the japanese one, not the emo one)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256341) by [thankyouforexisting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouforexisting/pseuds/thankyouforexisting). 



> Зеркало на фикбуке:   
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4834815

Ничто не расстраивает Виктора больше, чем неизвестные переменные в уравнении. 

Большинство людей считает, что спортсмены (особенно если спорт как-то связан с _очаровательным_ видом искусства) не очень-то умны: ведь они мыслят слишком узко и не умеют думать о чем-нибудь кроме спорта. Для них Виктор - это просто милое личико и сверкающие, притягивающие внимание разноцветные костюмы, в которых он выступает на катке. 

Они говорят _"красивый"_ , _"он кажется милым"_ или даже _"он выглядит немного как... Ну, вы понимаете"_ .

Однако Виктор учился и параллельно с профессиональным фигурным катанием ходил в институт, который закончил с дипломом математика. В день выпуска проходило соревнование по фигурному катанию в другой части мира, и поэтому, как только он забрал свой диплом, он тут же поспешил в аэропорт. 

Его всегда завораживали цифры, почти так же сильно, как он был опьянен чувствами, которые испытываешь, когда коньки царапают, ломают, меняют до неузнаваемости гладкую поверхность льда. Эти две страсти плотно переплелись в его сознании - движения и прыжки были идеально выверены, личная формула (его первый тренер даже просил Виктора рассказать подробнее о ней, на что тот вежливо ответил отказом) для хореографии никогда не давала осечек. 

Виктор ненавидит, когда все идет не по плану. Он не любит, когда люди не реагируют так, как должны были. Подмигивание - толпа сходит с ума. Четверное флип - публика взрывается аплодисментами. Виктор приезжает домой к родителям, и они все притворяются, что он не гей и не профессиональный фигурист, а всего лишь их сын, и каждый раз, как по сценарию, спрашивают, когда он уже наконец-то приведет с собой милую и скромную девушку.

Они никогда не говорят о его наградах. 

И когда Виктор видит того парня (азиата, скорее всего японца, но Виктор не уверен. До сих пор не верится, что он не узнал имена всех фигуристов, участвующих в соревновании, как всегда это делает. В конце концов, обаяние - его главное оружие), то понимает - он его фанат. Парень смотрит на него так же, как и все: его широко распахнутые темные глаза смотрят с трепетом и даже с неким страхом. Виктор натягивает на губы свою обычную улыбку, разворачивается ровно на 30 градусов и говорит: 

\- Фото на память? - _секундная пауза._ \- Давай. 

Но парень... Он не краснеет, не отводит взгляд в сторону, не делает робкий шаг вперед, как это обычно бывает. Парень вздрагивает и выглядит так, будто бы кто-то убил его щенка, а потом провозгласил коммунизм в Японии. Его губы дрожат, все тело мелко трясется, но он тут же берет себя в руки, сжимает губы в тонкую линию и уходит, не оборачиваясь и до боли сжимая ручку чемодана. 

Виктор замирает. 

Он знает, что тренер говорит что-то про их выступление, и ему бы прислушаться к его советам, если он не собирается все бросить, но он не может сосредоточиться. Виктор понимает, что выглядит сейчас довольно жалко - улыбка медленно сползла с лица, и он безвольно опустил руку, не веря в то, что только что произошло.

Что случилось с этим парнем? Разве ему не нравится Виктор? 

Нет. Он точно его фанат. Виктор знает, как выглядят фанаты. Он легко сможет узнать фаната где угодно. 

_"Ты думал, что знаешь, как поведет себя фанат рядом с тобой"_ \- шепчет голос в голове, но Виктор отмахивается от него, прежде он подумает о чем-то еще. Нет. Этот парень (а может, он уже знает имя фигуриста, просто не может вспомнить) никак не может выбить его из колеи, и если он будет продолжать думать о нем, то будет лишь понапрасну беспокоиться по дороге домой. 

Виктор крепко зажмуривается и сглатывает.

***

Вот он.

Вот тот парень - Юри Кацуки - и он выполняет программу Виктора. 

И это невероятно _завораживает_. 

Юри двигается легко и быстро, с теми неповторимыми едва уловимыми движениями ног, с которыми он мог бы выиграть любое соревнование в мире. В нем есть что-то уникальное, что делает его совершенно другим. Его собственный стиль проявляется в каждой царапине на сверкающем льду, оставленной тонкими лезвиями. Его глаза закрыты в ожидании кульминации программы, и кажется, что Юри изучил этот номер даже лучше Виктора. В каждом взмахе руки, в каждом вздохе чувствуется... трепет. 

Но ведь он отказался с ним сфотографироваться. И все же сейчас он выглядит так, будто бы хочет впитать в себя каждое движение Виктора, купаться в идеально выполненных прыжках, повторять малейший взмах руки и всем существом чувствовать его программу. 

Виктор не знает, что произошло с Юри. Он сбит, растерян и, возможно, даже чуточку заинтересован. Да черт возьми, он просто заинтригован. Виктор хочет выучить японский, чтобы спросить, что за чертовщину творит этот парень. А может, Юри просто не знал ни слова по-английски и поэтому выглядел таким потерянным на Гран-При. 

Через пару минут он понимает, что так до крови прикусил нижнюю губу. 

Виктор заказывает билет до Японии, гладит собаку и начинает собирать вещи.

***

Когда Юри видит Виктора, полностью голого, стоящего в нескольких метрах от него, то падает в обморок, как самая настоящая принцесса.

После этого Виктор отнес Юри к его матери, которая даже глазом не повела, на то, что мужчина в одном полотенце несет на руках ее сына. Спустя десять минут Юри приходит в себя, и Виктору кажется, что сейчас он идет по минному полю. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - хрипит Юри, подтягивая одеяло к лицу, из-за чего голос звучит тихо и приглушенно. 

Он выглядит до смешного мило, и у Виктора перехватывает дыхание. Юри только краснеет, прикусывая губу, и сильнее сжимает одеяло. Когда Виктор вошел, Юри бормотал на ломаном английском что-то про плакаты на стенах, пытаясь спрятать их и попутно стараясь выставить Никифорова за дверь. Его глаза блестели, и в голосе был только жгучий стыд. Но, как только Виктор эмоционально воскликнул: "Все в порядке, не волнуйся", - он понял, что все происходящее не льстило ему. Он скорее был рад понять, что он правда нравится Юри. 

Может, он даже слишком рад. 

\- Я хочу стать твоим тренером, - произносит он с опозданием. - Я видел то видео. 

Юри снова начинает лепетать что-то на до нелепого быстром японском, но потом резко замолкает, понимая, что Виктор смущенно сидит на кровати и ждет, когда он все переведет. 

\- _Ehtoh_ , - бормочет Юри, смотря в пол. - П-прости. Ты не должен был его увидеть. 

\- Я думаю, оно прекрасно, - улыбается Виктор, и это сущая правда. 

Юри краснеет еще сильнее и утыкается лицом в одеяло, украдкой поглядывая на Виктора. 

\- Э-э-э.

\- Можно я буду твоим тренером, Юри? 

На несколько секунд они оба замолкают. 

А потом: 

\- Х-хорошо, - подозрительно радостно отвечает Юри.

***

Юрий Плисецкий приезжает в Хасэцу и первым делом высказывает Юри все, что накопилось за последнее время, пока не добивается своего - Юри, дрожа, прячет ладони в рукавах кофты, пытается стать как можно незаметнее и, сильно заикаясь, пытается что-то сказать по-английски (после того как он пару дней отвечал на шутки и поддразнивания Виктора, его речь немного улучшилась) с сильным акцентом.

Он здесь, чтобы лучше узнать Юри. Понять о чем он думает, полностью разобраться в этом противоречивом человеке: ведь понятно, что Юри одержим Виктором, только почему-то старается держаться от него на расстоянии. Виктор хочет понять, почему Юри с треском провалился на Гран-При, когда его талант и стремление стать лучшим фигуристом так очевидны. Виктор хочет понять, как Юри удается эта особенная улыбка: его глаза сияют, очки сползают на кончик носа, волосы привычно торчат во все стороны - и он тихо, но искренне говорит: "Arigato, Виктор." 

\- Юрий, тебе нужно уехать, - строго говорит Виктор младшему, когда они остаются одни. 

\- И почему же? - бурчит Юрий, пиная камень. - Я могу быть где мне вздумается. Я не собственность тренера. 

\- Твои родители волнуются, - мягче говорит Виктор, и Юрий вздрагивает, как от пощечины. 

\- Хватит, Никифоров, - негромко рычит Юрий. - Ты говорил, что будешь тренировать меня, помнишь? Тогда почему ты в Японии? 

\- Потому что, - он прикусывает губу, неуверенно сплетая пальцы в замок. Он боится, своего ответа, но все же выдыхает: - Потому что я видел, как он катается на льду, и я видел, какой он в настоящей жизни. 

\- Что ты несешь? 

Виктор смеется. Хотел бы он и сам узнать. 

В конечном счете, Юрий остается. По-видимому, у него и Юри есть больше общего, чем ему хотелось бы. Юрий начинает все больше времени проводит с Юри, все еще ворча и возмущаясь по поводу и без, и едва заметно улыбается, когда Кацуки пищит от радости при виде пуделя Виктора (хотя сам он это яростно отрицает).

***

Юри _не просто_ катается на коньках.

Он _танцует_ на льду, отдавая всего себя музыке и позволяя всему идти своим чередом. Его руки двигаются плавно, подобно морской волне, и когда он прыгает, за его спиной будто вырастают прозрачные крылья. Когда Юри на льду, он улыбается только кончиками губ, он тяжело дышит, но никогда не сдается - каждое движение он повторяет до тех пор, пока не выполняет его идеально. 

И Виктор завороженно за ним наблюдает, даже забывая дышать.

***

\- Почему ты тогда не сфотографировался со мной? - спрашивает Виктор после недели усердных тренировок и строгих диет, сразу после того как ему удалось, к большому недовольству Плисецкого, уговорить Юрия не приходить на каток, когда они выполняют особую программу.

_\- Расслабься, я не собираюсь воровать ваш номер._

_\- Пожалуйста, Юрий, подожди на улице._

_\- Без проблем._

Юри застывает и испуганно смотрит на Виктора: 

\- Я, э-э-э, не знаю. 

\- Я правда хочу сфотографироваться с тобой, - признается Виктор и делает шаг вперед. Юри непроизвольно отступает, спотыкается, нелепо вскидывает руки и... 

Виктор мягко ловит Юри за талию, выходя на лед, чтобы случайно его не поранить, и смотрит на него сверху вниз: его глаза широко распахнуты, он вспотел из-за долгой тренировки и его кончик носа порозовел. Юри тяжело дышит, сжимая свитер Виктора. 

Виктор закрывает глаза и наклоняется.

***

\- Теперь я понимаю, почему у тебя столько плакатов, - дразнит Виктор, чертя что-то на спине Юри, пока он прижимается к нему. - Если хочешь, чтобы я их подписал, то...

\- Не груби, - бормочет Юри, слабо пихая его кулаком. - Ты знаешь, что ты красивый. Это факт. 

Виктор, к своему глубокому ужасу, краснеет и быстро целует Юри прежде, чем он заметит. Он не может позволить Юри снова запереться внутри своей стены. К счастью, думает он с усмешкой, когда слышит как Юрий недовольно стонет за дверью, это не случится.

***

В уравнении под названием "Юри" еще много неизвестных переменных.

Виктор знает, что Юри перенес смерть своей собаки тяжелее, чем кто-то переносит смерть близкого человека, и что она была названа в его честь (в чем он стыдливо признался, жутко покраснев и сильно зажмурившись, когда они лежали на кровати в обнимку); он знает - когда Юри волнуется, он, тяжело дыша, зовет Виктора; он знает - Юри ненавидит, когда ему уделяют слишком много внимания, но если это будет Виктор, он, краснея и запинаясь, попросит о большем. 

Он не знает о Юри многое: надолго ли он с Виктором, хочет ли продолжать кататься на коньках, хочет ли остаться в своем родном городе или же переехать. 

Но он знает достаточно, чтобы самому найти недостающие значения, поставить их в уравнении и решить его. 

\- Ты слишком много думаешь, - шепчет Юри и тянется к Виктору. Его полуприкрытые темные глаза сияют ярче луны. - Иди сюда. 

И Виктор пододвигается ближе.


End file.
